


Qu'est ce que c'est le gui

by mermaiddragon



Category: Le Secret des balls (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Christmas, Established Relationship, Gui - Freeform, Mistletoe, Noel - Freeform, avent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaiddragon/pseuds/mermaiddragon
Summary: Une branche de gui apparaît mystérieusement dans l'appartement de Tom et Mitch. Aucun des deux ne la décroche et tous les deux en profitent...





	Qu'est ce que c'est le gui

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dramatickoala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatickoala/gifts).



> Joyeux Noël le fandom des Balls !

Le gui apparaît pile le premier jour de décembre. Tom le fixe, thé à la main, en se demandant s'il va disparaître aussi mystérieusement qu'il est apparu. Il est à peu près certain qu'hier soir en allant se coucher, la petite branche n'était pas accrochée au plafond. Il vit ici depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que du gui ne pousse pas spontanément chez lui. Du bruit se fait entendre dans la cuisine.

 

-Oh, Mitch, qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Non, s'il te plaît, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi...

 

Mitch le rejoint en riant et dépose un baiser sur son front.

 

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ça, là, c'est quoi ?

-Ben...du gui.

-Non mais c'est arrivé là comment ?

-Tu l'as accroché là ?

-Mais non !

 

Mitch ne dit rien et passe son bras autour des épaules de Tom. Ils regardent tous les deux la mystérieuse décoration en sirotant leurs boissons chaudes. Puis Mitch pose son mug sur une commode, se place au milieu du salon, juste sous le gui et écarte les bras :

 

-Allez, viens me faire un bisou.

 

C'est Mitch dans toute sa gloire, pense Tom. Il a un grand sourire plein d'amour et ne porte rien d'autre qu'un caleçon rouge où est imprimée la phrase « Ton cadeau de noël c'est moi ». Ça aussi c'est apparu seulement ce matin. Tom pose aussi son mug, franchit le pas qui les séparent et embrasse son amoureux. Ils restent un moment enlacés sous le gui, savourant leur étreinte. Finalement, décide Tom, ça doit tenir un peu du miracle de Noël. Après tout, qu'est ce que ça peut faire s'il ne comprend pas tout, tant qu'il est avec Mitch ?

 

*

Pendant tout le mois, aucun d'eux n'admet avoir accroché le gui. Et aucun d'eux ne le décroche. Un soir, dans une bouffée de tristesse, Tom se dit qu'à l'époque où il était avec Emma, vers la fin de leur relation, ç'aurait été un prétexte pour se disputer, chacun complotant pour découvrir des preuves que l'autre avait accroché le gui. Avec Mitch, c'est différent. Ils ont tous les deux accepté la décoration. Par contre, ils complotent bien. Mais pour surprendre l'autre sous le gui et en profiter pour s'embrasser.

 

Mitch a pris l'habitude de faire son sport juste sous la branche. Plus d'une fois, Tom est entré dans la pièce pour y découvrir son petit ami haltères à la main, tous muscles dehors, un fin filet de sueur sur le front, opportunément placé sous le gui. Et à chaque fois, il l'a accueilli avec un :

 

-Oh, Tom, tu tombes bien ! Regarde où je me suis retrouvé !

 

Et comment résister à tant de sex-appeal ? Impossible. Vers la deuxième semaine, Tom déplace son fauteuil juste sous la branchette. Dès que Mitch passe à proximité, il s'arrange pour l'y faire tomber. Et déclare à chaque fois :

-Oh non ! On est tous les deux sous le gui maintenant, c'est malin !

 

Déclaration toujours suivie du rire de son amant qui l'embrasse passionnément. Régulièrement, en rentrant des courses, l'un des deux pousse l'autre dessous. S'ensuit une session où les courses gisent sur le sol, oubliées, parfois rejointes par leurs vêtements. Une autre de leurs stratégies consiste à laisser traîner dessous toutes sortes d'objets que l'autre ramasse et de surgir à ce moment-là. Une stratégie pas toujours efficace, l'objet abandonné devenant souvent une pile d'objets.

 

-Hé t'es sous le gui ! Et mon bisou alors ?

 

La pile d'objets volait alors par terre...

 

*

 

C'est seulement le 24 décembre que le mystère s'éclaircit. Toute la bande est réunie chez Chris et Roxanne pour le réveillon. Héloïse les rejoint, un sourire facétieux aux lèvres.

 

-Alors ? Vous avez passé un bon avent, les amoureux ?

-Ba très bien, et toi ? Rétorque Mitch.

-Vous avez apprécié mon gui ?

-Alors c'était toi ! S'exclame Tom.

-Je me suis dit que vous aviez besoin d'un petit coup de pouce... D'un peu d'aide pour vous montrer davantage d'affection.

-Mais ça veut dire que tu t'es introduit chez nous ?

-Oh ça va, j'ai rien cassé, j'avais juste piqué les clés de Mitch pendant une journée pour les faire copier. Tu sais comme il est avec ses affaires. Et puis, avoue, vous en avez profité, non ?

 

Tom rougit et Mitch l'enlace pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. C'est leur premier Noël ensemble, en couple, et leur avent a été parfait.

 


End file.
